Rainy Day
by X-J0UR0-X
Summary: “It rained so hard that day. The day when I realized I loved your father, Mitsuki. Mou, for some reason I think the clouds Disagreed with me.” NxM – No RxH – R&R – OneXshot
1. Rainy Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. So sad.

Summary: "It rained so hard that day. The day when I realized I loved your father, Mitsuki. Mou, for some reason I think the clouds Disagreed with me." NxM – No RxH

"It rained so hard that day. The day when I realized I loved your father, Mitsuki. Mou, for some reason I think the clouds Disagreed with me."

**-Flash-**

"agh, It's raining! And I forgot my umbrella!" The auburn Haired girl whined, "Ms. Sakura, Please restrain your thoughts to yourself. Class isn't over yet." Mr. Narumi Said. Today he was wearing black-ish blue-ish shirt, with a red and green plaid man skirt. Yeah, Today Narumi was dressed like a Scot. "Uh, Hai, gomenasai Sensei." She replied. She just kept starring out the window (No wonder she always fails!)

**-10 minutes later-**

"All right, Class is over, but, I'm going to say this now. The storm outside is very dangerous, so I advise all my students to go with their partners, to their dorms and possibly stay there until the storm is over... which could possibly be days. Well, Ja ne'!" The blond yelled running out of the class room.

'_partner..partner...partner...Na-Natsume?_' Mikan turned her head, seeing Natsume walking out of the room...without her. "NATSUME!!! NATSUME!!!DON'T LEAVE!" Mikan yelled running after him, tripping over someones bag that was on the floor, "Chaaaaa!!!" She screamed as she hit the floor, "So, It's butterflies today?" Natsume smirked as he yet again got a sneak peek at her panties of the day. "Natsume, HENTAI!!!!!" She rambled on about how he was a pervert for looking at her panties and probably the one who placed the bag there in the first place.

Then she rambled on how he did it because I didn't see her panties this morning.

Then rambled on how he hates her.

Then rambled how he was going to leave her in the classroom alone.

Then Natsume gave her a 'If you don't shut up, I swear I'll burn you alive

Then She shut up.

Natsume Started to walk out of the class, When

_Clash_

Mikan jumped and hugged Natsumes ankle, "I didn't think this would be one of the things you're afraid of little girl. Lightning?" Natsume smirked, "uh, I'm not, I just saw a nickel in your shoe so I tried to grab it...hehe..." Mikan said nervously.

_Clash_

Mikan jumped up and onto the nearest she could find. Ruka. Mikan just kept her eyes shut, "Not afraid of lightning?" Natsume Said as his smirk had a hint of jealousy. Mikan opened her eyes and Realized the her face was three inches away from Rukas, "Oh, Gomenansai." Mikan said, Not thinking anything of it, When Ruka on the other hand looked over to Hotaru, waiting for the Baka gun to hit him. His girlfriend looked pissed. Thought no one else could tell, Ruka has known Hotaru long enough to realize when She's Mad, happy, Sad, ...Mad especially. But nothing. Ruka Pushed Mikan off Gently, letting her stand. Mikan stood and looked at Natsume. At this time, most of Class and their partners were gone. Mikan and Natsume kept fighting They didn't even notice Ruka and Hotaru Left.

Natsume stopped and was looking around while Mikan kept arguing. Natsume put his hand on her mouth,"Polka-dots, Look." Natsume Whispered, "What? Theres nothing" Mikan told him, "Exactly. There's nothing, and no one. Everybody already left." Natsume told her. _'I'm alone with that baka...My baka-Wait, what?...' _Natsume frantically thought, _'Ahh, We need to get to out dorms!'_ Mikan thought, "Ne...Na-natsume, Shouldn't we b-be g-going?" Mikan Stuttered, afraid that the lightning would strike soon, "Ne? Natsume?" Mikan looked away from Natsume and looked outside to watch the rain real quick. She turned around and Natsume was walking out (Again -Sweat drop-) "Natsume, Could you escort me to my room? I don't need to come to your dorm like Naru Advised. I just need to go to my room." Mikan insisted, "no." Natsume Said flatly, "B-but...I forgot my Umbrella...and, I need to be with my partner, and so do you!" Mikan Stated to him. "No." Natsume replied again, "Please?" Mikan was now on her knees begging.

_'if we can share this small umbrella.'_ Natsume thought and smirked inwardly, "fine, If you shut up" Natsume said trying to make a deal with her, "Arigatou" Mikan smiled brightly at Natsume,_ 'why does he make me happy even when he's a meanie?' _Mikan thought...

Mikan and Natsume and put on their rain boots, and got under the umbrella getting ready to step outside. They took a step out from under the small roof, and started walking. The umbrella was so small that Natsume kept pushing Mikan out in the rain sometimes. Sometimes it's the other way, but usually it was Natsume pushing Mikan.

"Baka, Stop Pushing" Natsume Told Mikan, "I will if you stop pushing me!" Mikan Retorted. The next time Natsume pushed her out she jumped back in as usual , but she jumped real close next to him, and hugged him, "Natsume, This way We both can stay under the umbrella, and we're both warm!" Mikan grinned,. Natsume Turned His head away from her so she couldn't see him blushing, "The only cold one was you. I'm never cold." Natsume Said, _'except for my personality.'_ Natsume told himself, "Except for your personality" Mikan laughed, "Hn."

They finally Reached Mikans dorm, after 20 minutes of Mikan talking and Natsume semi-listening. Mikan was searching for her key, but sadly she left it inside, on her side table. "oh no." Mikan whispered, "what?" Natsume Asked in a low, kind of sick voice. "I, uh, forgot my Key inside my room again." Mikan Mumbled, But still audible, "Sheesh Baka, I didn't realize your were this stupid. I guess I have to knock your door down." Natsume Stared at her.

"No!" Mikan yelled, "Shut up, polka. You're making my ears bleed." Natsume retorted, "You can't knock it down, Naru will kill me!" Mikan complained, "But...where should I stay?" Mikan cried with tears at the rim of her eyes. Suddenly a turtle with a mechanical half, probably the wok of Hotaru AND Ruka, Delivered a message to Mikan, "_Dear Idiot, I figured you would forget your key, So I guess you'll have to go with Natsume, considering I don't have one of your Keys to copy. -Imai -_" Mikan read aloud. Then a receipt of charge was printed. It clearly stated **'mecha-turt-deliv-mesg-25 rabbits.'**

"W-What?" Mikan Stumbled for other words, "I CAN'T STAY IN THE SAME ROOM AS A PERVERTED MEANIE!" Mikan Fumed, "Gosh, Polka. I'm gonna go deaf." Natsume started to walk away already knowing that She didn't want him breaking down her pretty pink door. Mikan ran after to Natsume, and eventually, They made it to his dorm.

Natsume put the key in and twisted the lock, opening the door. Mikan stared in amazement at his room, "Oh, It's sooooo big..." Mikan said Jumping everywhere, looking through everything. She went into the kitchen and made them dinner. Then after that she went through his stuff .

**-Night-**

Natsume spoke up, from his aggravation, "Baka, catch!" Natsume yelled, Throwing a large T-shirt at her, stopping her from running around, "Change." he ordered. Mikan gasped, "In front of you!?!?!?" she exclaimed, "You Hentai!!!!" She screamed, getting ready to hit him, "No, In the bathroom. Even though I know you wanted to show me." Natsume smirked, "Well-...PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!" She hit him and walked into his bathroom to change. She walked out, to see Natsume putting his Pajama pants on. Which means, He was only in his boxers. Mikan turned bright red at seeing this, were as Natsume had a tint of pink on his cheeks. Mikan rushed into his bathroom, Blushing like a crazy person. "Oi, little girl." Natsume Knocked on the bathroom door, "Open up!" Mikan opened it, Natsume in his PJ pants without a shirt. Mikan had to admit. She had liked him for some time, and right now, she really hoped it wouldn't show. "Little girl...did you just hear what I said?" Natsume poked her cheek, waking her from her stare at him. "Huh, Wuh? No..I was being...stupid!" Mikan gave a fake chuckle, and Natsume just sighed, giving Mikan a suspicious look. "I said, Ask if I'm done before you walk out of my bathroom next time." He stated, walking off to the bed. _'Next time?'_ Mikan nervously asked herself, _'what does he mean next time?'_ she kept thinking walking near his bed. Then she stopped. She looked at the bed, then around the room...The the bed..."Where do I sleep?" Mikan pondered aloud, "On the floor for all I care" Natsume scoffed, "but I want the bed!" she complained, "well too bad." Natsume Retorted. "I'm your guest, so I should get the bed!" she huffed at him, "Then you'll have to share it with me, Cause I'm not moving." Natsume said stern. "No!" She screamed, "Then you don't get to sleep on the bed." Natsume said. "B-but..." Mikan almost cried walking towards the bed and getting under the covers.

_Rain noise_

_'what the crap? When did my bed get a vibration setting?' _he thought. He looked over,_ 'oh..It's just the baka.' _he stared_ 'Could she really be that cold?' _he thought. He stared at her. She was shivering that a mad person. '_I could heat just her up' _Natsume thought, '_but..where is the fun in that?' _

Natsume got closer to Mikan. He slowly encircled his arms around her waist, activating his Alice, "N-N-N-Natsume?" Mikan Ubber stuttered, "Quiet." He demanded, "But, Why?" Mikan asked turning around to him, "You're cold." He responded. '_why? Why does he do this to my heart? It skips a beat, every time I'm around him. Now he's -_gulp-_ hugging me.'_ "Mikan." Natsume said, '_She's still not warm? Crap, She must be nullifying it cause she's shocked I'm doing this.'_ "Mikan, Calm down." Natsume comforted her, '_Mikan? He's calling me by my first name?' _she thought, "H-hai." Mikan did what she was told...and she actually enjoyed it. She snuggled closer to Natsume, putting her palms on his Chest. She realized she was on...his bare Chest...and she didn't have a bra...They were almost completely nude except for the thin cotton T-shirt Mikan was wearing. (A/N: Nothing bad happens! Oh puh-lease!)

Natsume looked at Mikan and Tightened his hold, making her open her eyes and look at him. Natsume stared in Mikans eyes, and Mikan stared in Natsumes.

_'Aah..I'm all jittery. This is what I've read about. This is what Hotaru told me about...Love?' _- Mikan.

_'..This baka. She's different from anyone I've ever met. She doesn't care what you look like. She likes you for you personality. No wonder she has a fan club, and a fan _website.' - Natsume - _'I think I should...'_

Natsume went in for the Kill...I mean, went in for the kiss.

He leaned forward, pulling Mikan closer. Mikan wanted to pull back. She wanted to, but she couldn't. She had no control over her body. Natsumes lips met Mikans, as he kissed her passionately. Mikan couldn't fight him anymore. She gave into him, and kissed him back. They stopped for air, and Natsume went back and kissed her, surprising Mikan, while getting the entrance to her mouth. They fought for dominance, back and forth and back and forth. The explored each others mouths.

The really needed air, so they both stopped. Natsume found himself starring in her eyes once again, "Natsume, I'm pretty sure I love you. Even if you turn me down, I love you." Mikan whispered, as a blush crept across her cheeks, from the kiss and what she said. "Baka, I would never turn you down. I will always love you." Natsume ...smiled.

**-Somewhere HIDDEN-**

"I'm going to get rich!" The Inventor said with Rabbit signs in her eyes.

**-Present-**

"So that's how it happened?" The young girl asked?, "Hai." Mikan Responded, "but, what about Auntie Hotaru? How did she get rich?" The girl spoke, "remember the person who said they were going to get Rich? That was Auntie!" Mikan giggled, "Really? That's nothing like aunt Hotaru!" The girl complied, "I'd have to say you're wrong." Mikan whispered as a sweat drop ran down her forehead.

**FIN-**

_**Good? I hope you liked it. R&R.**_

_**Ja ne'!**_

_**X-J0UR0-X**_


	2. Sequel?

Okay, so apparently, people think I should make a sequel... 

I need feedback! 

I need ideas! 

Tell me please! 

X-J0UR0-X 


End file.
